The Chaotic Emerald
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: After being assigned to a work of disproportionate reward, three certain members of the Shinsengumi along with other three members of the Yorozuya and a friendly pilot, travell to a completly unknown galaxy in search of the Chaotic Emerald. Little do they know is that the journey will be even more complicated than they had planned.
1. Planets don't need long names

"So...you guys need our help?" asked casually Gintoki, as he took a sip of his strawberry milk.

On a normal summer afternoon, were the three members of the Yorozuya watching another three members of the Shinsengumi with suspicious glances. The Yorozuya had already gone through several awkard moments with these particular three people, so presumably they wouldn't feel comfortable with them asking for help.

"Yes.", ansewered Kondo with solemnly.

Hijikata crossed his arms and turned his head disdainfully.

"Tch. It's not like we _need_ your support. You were just the first three guys we thought could lend us a hand. Although I didn't really agree.", said looking at Sougo.

"Don't try to pretend you're a cool guy by taking that posture, Hijikata-san. We've all seen you in the body of an obese woman, so you don't need to strive.", said Sougo with his usual blank stare.

Hearing that, a vein of Hijikata's head seemed to expand.

"What the hell did you just say, damn sadist?! It was faul of that religious sect I turned into that obese woman!"

"Don't blame a religious sect for being an obese woman. You can't deny the reality, Hijikata-san."

"Toshi, Sougo, stop for once." said Kondo uncharacteristically.

The just mentioned exchanged glances and looked at Kondo in amazement. The gorila boss cleared his throat and looked at the Yorozuya, who were also looking at him curiously.

"And...what exactly do you need our help for?" asked suddenly Shinpachi, with the purpose of breaking the silence that was beginning to become uncomfortable.

"Some client of us from North America assigned us a work to recover a jewel called Chaotic Emerald that apparently some idiot stole and lost in a distant galaxy to ours. As he told us, this emerald has a very great power and the legend says that if it falls into wrong hands a frightening chaos will spread in the world in which it is."

"Sounds like some cliché-story with low argumentative quality.", observed Gintoki.

"And how the hell are we supposed to look for a tiny emerald in an entire galaxy?! It's madness!", objected Shinpachi.

Kondo moved his arms in a soothing gesture.

"First let me finish. Then ask questions, please."

"Speak for once, gorilla, the readers are getting bored.", said Kagura.

"...It turns out that this galaxy in wich this emerald was lost is unknown and only a few amantos had got there. This is a completely different world to ours called Dead Zone. It is even said that many of those who have ventured in this galaxy have never returned and nothing is known of them. Some scientists who work for our client managed to find the location of the emerald and apparently is on a planet they named GR-000000001."

"Isn't that name too long for a planet?", murmured Shinpachi.

"And how the hell you expect us to help?", asked Gintoki idly.

"You have that friend with afro and dark glasses of yours who pilots ships. We thought you might contact him, boss", explained Sougo.

"You mean that idiot Sakamoto? Forget it, knowing him well that idiot will surely finish the ship landing it on the wrong planet or a volcano or ocean." said Gintoki, taking another sip of his strawberry milk.

"Oh, we forgot to mention that our client's going to pay us $100.000.000.", said Kondo.

Hearing that, Gintoki spat the strawberry milk he was drinking and Kagura and Shinpachi looked at him with exorbitant eyes.

"WHAAAT?!", they shouted at unison.

"With that kind of money I'd buy a supply of strawberry milk and sweets for more that ten lives!", exclaimed Gintoki.

"Forget the candy, Gin-san! My sister and I could build the best dojo in all Edo!", exclaimed Shinpachi.

"Shut up, Megane! That dojo was only thing of the first chapter of Gintama to introduce your character. Nobody remembers that crap, even the author gorilla.", cried Kagura.

"That's cruel, Kagura-chan!", Shinpachi looked at Kagura.

"So...will you do it?", asked Kondo.

"OF COURSE!", cried the three members of Yorozuya at unison.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kondo smiled and glanced at Gintoki.

"Now you better call your friend. We should get going now."

"Whatever." Gintoki rolled his eyes and dialed a phone number in the phone.

_"Hellooo! Sakamoto speaking, who is it?"_

Gintoki sighed.

"It's me, you idiot. I need your help in a matter."

_"Oh, but if it's Kintoki! How many chapter have passed since our last meeting? I've lost count, ha, ha, ha, ha."_

At the mention of his old nickname, Gintoki got a vein beating violently.

"IS GINTOKI, YOU DAMN MORON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THE SAME THING? IS IT PERHAPS YOU HAVE ANY GRUDGE BECAUSE YOU KEEP REPEATING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN?! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT IF I WAS CALLED LIKE THAT, GINTAMA WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!"

_"Oi, oi, quiet friend. I see you're just as energic as always, ha, ha, ha, ha. Now tell me, what do you need my help for?"_

Gintoki glanced at his companions, and they nodded.

"I and other next to me need a ride to the planet GR-000000001, wich is in a galaxy called Dead Zone."

Gintok heard nothing but silence on the other end of the line, and for a long and tedious moment, he thought he would not respond until:

_"You know very well that'll help you with whatever you need, Kintoki, but I think it's a bad idea to approach that place."_, said Sakamoto with alarming seriousness.

Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sakamoto? I don't have time for your nonsense, I really need you to help me on this."

Gintoki heard a sigh on the other side.

_"...Very well. If you insistm I can not deny. But do not forget that I warned you, Kintoki."_, said Sakamoto finally, before leaving.

Gintoki hung up and turned his head to the expectant eyes of his peers.

"He'll help us." Gintoki nodded.

Everyone relaxed on hearing the news.


	2. A psychodelic trip

"Do you have all your suff?", asked Hijikata seeing the Yorozuya approaching in his direction.

After the meeting at Yorozuya's home, they all decided to arrange a time and location as a starting point.

"Aye, aye!", responded Gintoki with a sailor greeting.

"I'm glad you've come, Yorozuya. Do you know when does the pilot come?", asked Kondo.

Gintoki shook his head.

"That idiot will surely come when he..."

Gintoki couldn't finish the sentence, when he noticed that a giant object was giving them shade. Looking up, he saw it was a ship. And that ship was going straight to them.

"STAND BACK!", cried Kondo, when he saw it was going to crush.

Fortunately, the comrades acted quickly and managed to escape the ship approaching them. The latter landed abruptly against the surface of the earth.

"Oi, Kintoki! I'm here, ha, ha, ha, ha!". Sakamoto came out from the ship as if nothing and wawed stupidly.

PAF!

Gintoki ran with super speed and gave him a flying kick.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US! AND IT'S GINTOKI!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Nice to see you, my friend."

Gintoki snorted.

"I don't know if I think the same..."

"Apparently we're all ready.", interrupted Shinpachi. "We better hurry up to leave."

"Yeah, hopefully this will be easier to search than the Shikon jewel." said Sougo.

* * *

"By the way, Kintoki, what exactly do you plan to do in GR-000000001?"

Gintoki chose to ignore the fact that Sakamoto called him Kintoki. It wasn't now worth beating him.

"We're going to look for the Chaotic Emerald. A client of those three assigned them the work. We only go for the reward.", said Gintoki.

Sakamoto placed a hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Mmm... I get it. And what aspect does this emerald have?"

"It's black and of a considerable size.", said Kondo.

"Pilot-san, do you have any idea when will we reach the Dead Zone?", asked Sougo, looking out through one of the aircraft's windows.

"In a normal ship it'd take us days to arrive to our destination, but being this one of the lastest models at the market, It'll take us just a couple of hours to arrive. This baby is designed to travel greater distances in less time.", he said proudly.

"That's impressive, Sakamoto-san!", exclaimed Shinpachi happily.

"By the way, where's that mate of yours who almost never appears?", asked Kagura suddenly.

Sakamoto looked her.

"Oh, you mean Mutsu? She's serving a customer. Believe it or not, we're not always together, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Tch, this trip's going to be long.", lamented Hijikata.

**3 hours later...**

"Are we clooseeer?", asked Kagura and Gintoki for the umpteenth time, bored.

"Stop at once! You're making me mad!", yelled Hijikata.

"Your simply presence makes me mad, Hijikata-san. If I could kill you right now I would, but unfortunately the author requires your presence.", said Sougo.

"Shut up, you fucking sadist!"

"Oi, Sakamoto, what are you doing?", asked Shinpachi, catching a glimpse of Sakamoto grinning like a maniac.

"We're about to enter the Dead Zone. Hold on because there'll be turbulence!", exclaimed Sakamoto, pulling a lever.

Suddenly, the ship started to shake and, before everyone knew it, they were against the wall, trying to make sure the pressure didn't crush them. The aircraft was going at super speed beyond the allowed limits, and they all reached to observe through one of the windows that they were going through some kind of psychodelic tunnel of differents shades of blue.

Then, it happened.

Sakamoto, stunned, observed a strange golden light wich seemed to grow larger as they approached. It was then, that the light gulped them and, unwittingly, they were already in Dead Zone galaxy.


	3. A not so quiet day

It was an unusually quiet day in Knothole and the Freedom Fighters decided to take the day away from the chaos and struggles against Robotnik. While Tails was repairing some old plane wich was destroyed at the hands of some Swatbots, Sonic was resting under the shade of a tree.

_Aaahhh... this is soo relaxing. I wish there were more days like these. The heroes need rest, after all_, Sonic thought.

Suddenly, his ears perked up at the presence of a new sound. Looking up at the sky, he saw a strange explosion and several strange objects falling. With a leap, Sonic got up and ran to save a citizen who was going to be crashed by a piece of craft.

"Oh, thank you, Sonic!", exclaimed this one with relief.

Sonic smiled and raised his thumbs.

"_No problem!_"

"SAKAMOTOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, DAMN BASTARD!", Sonic heard suddenly. This guy's voice was low and there was no need to reason that whoever it was, was feeling frustated. Giving the citizen a quick goodbye, Sonic ran towards the voice.

* * *

Gintoki awoke with a slight headache. He looked at the sky, and noticed it was a light blue as on Earth.

_Was it all a dream?_, he wondered.

Then he sat down and looked around: he was in a forest. Gintoki stood up and noticed he felt lower than normal. It was then when he saw his hands, shocked.

_Wh-why do I have claws?_, he wondered, sweating.

Gintoki ran to a river that was near and looked at himself in the reflection.

_I AM A DAMN CAAAT! WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? I THOUGHT I HAD ALREADY LIVED THIS BEFORE, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A CAT AGAAAIN?_

But this time was different. He wasn't an ordinary cat. It was a cat wich somehow had some humanoid structure. Gintoki wasn't sure what to think. He was still wearing the same clother as always consisting of a black shirt, black pants and a white yukata wich had the left sleeve hanging carelessly. He had white fur and red eyes, always with his unique expression of boredom. Also now he had whiskers and still kept his permanent intact.

_Oh, of course the permanent would still be in it's place_, Gintoki thought, adjusting his sword at his waist.

_Now it is best to remember exactly the previous events. Let's see, first came the gorilla, the sadist and the smoker and asked us to participate in this search for this Chaotic Emerald. Then, I called that idiot Sakamoto to take us to the planet GR-000000001 wich was in this unknown galaxy. And the last thing I remember was Sakamoto taking us through this psychodelic tunnel at high speed and light engulfing us_, Gintoki reviewed the events.

Suddenly, as if he'd notice for the first time where he was, Gintoki looked around in bewilderment and cried:

"SAKAMOTOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, DAMN BASTARD!"

* * *

Shadow couldn't remember the last time he had a day with no pending work to do. Somehow it felt strange to know that he could do whatever he wanted. But now that he thought about it, it was really boring. Dreadfully boring. It was then, sitting on a rock, he saw something extraordinary. An explosion and objects falling from the sky. Among them he saw seven people. Shadow narrowed his eyes seeing that twoof them were falling in his direction. Without hesitation, he ran to where they were about to fall and avoided them a hard landing. After saving them, he observed the new ones carefully. One of them was a black rabbit with glasses wearing a strange blue dress (Shadow thought) and was caring a wooden sword at the waist; and the other was a brown gorilla wearing some black uniform and, like the other guy, was caring a swordn, only not of wooden.

Both persons were unconscious, and Shadow sighed knowing he coudn't leave them just like that, or at least not until he asked them some questions. So, without hesitation, he took them both with him to the G.U.N. HQ.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an island called Angel Island, Knuckles was collecting some herbs to make an infusion.

_What a beautiful day..._, he thought. _I'm sure nothing could ruin it..._

But then he saw an explosion in the sky, and two guys falling in his direction.

"WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN HAVE TO TALK!?", he shouted to no one in particular.

* * *

Doctor Robotnik was sitting at his desk when he noticed the huge explosion in the sky. He was surprised when he saw seven figures falling and one in his direction.

"Snively! Quick, go and catch that guy!", he ordered his assistant.

"Whatever you say, boss!", cried the little assistant and left the hideout with a pair of Robotnik Swatbots.

Several minutes after, Snively spot a figure in the distance. It was a reddish female cat wearing Chinese clothes and had an umbrella. Motioning the Swatbots to take her, he returned to where Robotnik expected with a sly smile.


	4. Reunions aren't always emotive

Sonic's curiosity sparked when he saw the appearance of the stranger. The white cat that fell from the sky looked at the weird hedgehog with puzzlement, but his expression quickly changed to one of boredom.

_Bah, why should I be surprise? Now I'm a cat after all, I shouldn't be surprise meeting a blue rat_, thought Gintoki.

"Yo! Who're you? That explosion in the sky was ugly. I think you should treat those wounds, would you like join me?", asked the blue rat.

Gintoki blinked and looked his body. He hadn't noticed the burns that the explosion had caused in his body. Gintoki looked at the blue rat and seeing no misconduct, he nodded.

The blue rat smiled.

"Great! I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, by the way. And you are...?"

Before answering, Gintoki made a mental note that the "rat" was actually a hedgehog.

"Sakata Gintoki.", replied the cat with a vague gesture.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Sak...Gin...what?", he asked puzzled.

Gintoki sighed.

"Gintoki.", said simply.

Sonic looked him with curiosity.

"You've got a strange name, Gin. Do you mind me calling you that?", asked Sonic, as they walked towards the civilization.

Gintoki shrugged.

"I don't really care, my friends always call me like that as well. By the way, when're we going to get to this place you spoke about before?"

At that, for some reason Sonic smiled.

"Oh, so do you want to get faster?"

Gintoki looked him strange.

"I guess so..."

"Hold on on to me.", said Sonic.

Gintoki did as he said, but still distrusted Sonic's intentions.

"Wait, what're you doing...?"

Before he'd finish the sentence, Sonic took off like a rocket to the hideout of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

When they arrived, Gintoki fell on the floor, exhausted by dizziness.

"Wow...you're even faster than Ben Johnson...", he managed to mutter between pants.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and, before he'd ask who was Ben Johnson, some voices interrupted him.

"SONIC!"

The latter turned and looked at his friends running towards him with a big smile.

"Hey, guys!", greeted.

"Who's this, Sonic?", asked a certain two-tailed fox, watching the strange cat lying on the ground, still struggling to rebuild his breath.

"He's Gintoki. Or Gin for short. I met him in the forest after the explosion that ocurred in the sky. Looks like a nice guy.", said Sonic.

The newly appointed stood up and looked at Sonic's friends with his usual bored expression.

"Yo, does anyone have something sweet? I don't know how many hours've passed since I ate something sweet and my blood sugar is very low..."

"Oii, Kintoki! What a pleasure to see you my friend!", exclaimed Gintoki's old fellow, entering the room.

Seeing him, Gintoki discovered he'd turned into a brown duck and, besides that, he was still with the same appearance as always, but had some cuts over his clothing because of the explosion and the afro was more uneven than usual. Gintoki walked towards him with slow and heavy footsteps, and the Freedom Fighters sweat at the sight of the evil aura wich Gintoki was irradiating as he headed for the duck.

Sakamoto, oblivious to Gintoki's grim expression, extended his arms and ran towards his old friend for a reunion hug.

"KINTOKII!"

PAF!

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT PSYCHODELIC TUNNEL, EH?! ARE YOU THAT EAGER TO KILL US, DAMN MORON?! AND BEFORE BEING CHEERFUL, LOOK AROUND! WE'VE TRANSFORMED INTO THIS DAMN ANIMALS! AND IT'S GIN-TOKI! OTHERWISE GINTAMA WOULDN'T EXIST!", cried Gintoki after hitting him hard with his sword.

The Freedom Fighters looked astonished at the scene before them. What was supposed to be an emotive and joyful reunion scene, had a 180° turn to one of hatred and revulsion.

"Oii, Kintoki, It wasn't my fault!. I warned you that it wouldn't be a good idea to participate in this mission!", exclaimed Sakamoto, getting angry too.

"Nobody cares about your opinion! Wasn't there any other way to come here, instead of that damn psychodelic tunnel!? Obviously it was thanks to the stupid way you took we've become this!"

"Don't blame me then, blame that damn psychodelic tunnel!"

Both stopped fighting, when they heard someone clearing it's throat. Turning around, they saw that they were all staring with calculating, curiosity and wonder looks.

"Apparently you have several things to explain. It'd be better if we start again.", said a female voice, which judging by her authoritative voice, Gintoki assumed was the leader.

"Name's Sally, by the way. This're Tails, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie, Rotor and Sonic.", said, pointing to each one of them as they were appointed.

Gintoki and Sakamoto exchanged glances. Gintoki sighed and stepped forward.

"Name's Gintoki. And this idiot's Sakamoto."

Sally nodded and stepped forward, like Gintoki.

"You landed here because of that explosion, am I right? Tell me, who are you, really?"

After a few seconds of silence, Gintoki replied.

"It's simple, actually. My friends and other idiots travelled to this galaxy for a jod a client entrusted us. It was originally a job for a certain three idiots, but we and two other that are probably lost, came because we're dragged to participate."

"And what is this job about?", asked Sally, hoping for a more detailed answer.

"It turns out that some idiot lost an important gem and it fell on this planet. Or at least I hope It's this planet.", added Gintoki, looking seriously at Sakamoto. "It's a black emerald called Chaotic Emerald. A very stupid name if you ask me, but it is."

The six fighters exchanged glances.

"That name sounds very familiar...", muttered Tails.

"I hate to says this, guys, but I've never seen a black emerald as you named it. Although it sounds very interesting, 'cause in this world we have some emeralds called Chaos Emeralds. But none of them is black.", said Sonic.

Gintoki looked Sakamoto gravely.

"Sakamoto...are you sure we landed in the right planet?", he asked with a trembling voice.

Sakamoto nodded insurance.

"I'm sure, Kintoki. This's supposed to be the right planet."

"By the way, guys, you know the name of this planet, don't you?", asked Rotor.

"Some scientists who gave us the location of this planet, called it GR-000000001.", said simply Gintoki.

Sonic laughed, while others looked at him stunned.

"That's the longest and stupidest name I've ever heard!", exclaimed Sonic, still laughing.

"Emm...we just call it Mobius.", said Bunnie with a sweatdrop on her temple.

Gintoki and Sakamoto nodded.

"I think that name sounds better.", both nodded, sweatdropping like Bunnie.

"It's time for lunch, by the way. Join us, I want to talk you abot some issues.", said Sally, looking at his friends and newcomers.

Gintoki and Sakamoto looked, feeling uncomfortable and out of place.

"Um...maybe we should...", began Gintoki.

"...you know...we don't want to disturb you, or get in your way, ha, ha.", followed Sakamoto.

"Don't worry, you don't interfere in anything. We also want to see if you two really are reliable. We are not at our best times, as you'll know later...", said Sally with some sadness in her voice.

Gintoki and Sakamoto could see she really meant it, glancing the grim expressions on her peers.

"Well, I don't see the problem, then.", said Gintoki.

The six Mobians smiled.

"Great! There're many things you need to know about this planet, by the way.", said Sonic.

"And judging by the weapons you guys carry, I gotta guess you're fighters, right? We could use a hand against Robotnik.", said Bunnie.

"Emm... I ztill don't truzt you, zo juzt don't get in my way, underztand?", said Antoine, trying to look severe, but failing miserably.

"Let's get going, then. We'll tell you of us and you'll tells us about you, sound fair, right?", said Sally winking an eye.

"I suppose so..." Gintoki and Sakamoto nodded.

Thus, Gintoki The Cat along Sakamoto The Duck, and the Freedom Fighters, went to lunch and learned the history of their respective worlds.


	5. When reality surpass fiction

_It was another day at the Yorozuya, and Shinpachi was cleaning the floor with a broom, while Gintoki sat lazily reading a Jump magazine._

_"I would really appreciate some help, Gin-san." Shinpachi sighed, seeing no great reaction in his permed boss._

_"Of course not. I'm your boss, and my leader position would be reduced to ashes if I help you in your chores." he said, scratching his nose._

_"What kind of lazy leader are you?! And what the hell do you think I am, then?!"_

_"Oi, oi, would you two just shut up for once? It's just 2 pm and you two are already fighting like Bulma and Veggeta. There is people who's trying to sleep here, damn it..." Kagura entered the room, still in pajamas and uncombed, yawning._

_"DON'T ENTER AND SAY THAT LIKE IF TO BE ASLEEP AT 2 PM WAS THE MOST NORMAL THING IN THE WORLD!" snapped Gintoki._

_"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU COMPARING WITH BULMA, BASTARD!" yelled Shinpachi._

_That ended up being one of the usual verbal fights in the Yorozuya, but then an alarm clock rang. To the surprise of Shinpachi, Kagura and Gintoki smiled._

_"Seems that finally it's time, right?" broke the silence Gintoki, confusing Shinpachi even more._

_"I hope there's good food, otherwise it'll be a waste of time, aru." said Kagura._

_"What are you talking about?" asked Shinpachi, puzzled._

_Kagura and Gintoki looked at Shinpachi little impressed._

_"Have you already forgotten the event, Pattsuan? You're a hopeless case." said Gintoki, shaking his head._

_"His confusion doesn't surprise me much, Gin-chan. It's like that time when he forgot we'd meet in Jabaody after two years of intense training." Kagura said in a bored tone._

_"THAT NEVER HAPPENED! STOP STEALING ELEMENTS OF OTHER MANGAS!" yelled Shinpachi._

_Gintoki stuck a finger in his ear and closed his eyes in irritation._

_"Anyway, let's get going. I won't miss the chance to eat free. And you, Shinpachi, you wouldn't like to miss your sister's wedding, don't you think?"_

_Shinpachi looked at Gintoki with wide eyes._

_"Huh? What do you mean, Gin-san? Don't make jokes like that, please."_

_Kagura and Gintoki observed Shinpachi with narrowed eyes, wich caused him to sweat._

_"Your stupidity never stops surprising me, Shin-chan. Aren't you supposed to be the most intelligent character?" said Kagura with sneer and arms crossed._

_"Forget it, Kagura. The poor Shinpachi's still in 'that stage'." Gintoki whispered to Kagura a little too loud._

_"What the hell does that means?! Tell me what's happening already!" demanded to know Shinpachi._

_Kagura and Gintoki stood watching Shinpachi with suspicious expressions._

_"It's the Gorillas's wedding, Megane. You should know that." said Gintoki sighing._

_Shinpachi took a couple of seconds to understand Gintoki's phrase and, when he did, started laughing stupidly._

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...is a joke, right? You're deceiving me, RIGHT?"_

_"Believe what you want, Pattsuan." Gintoki surrendered and along with Kagura, went towards the Shinsengumi._

_"Oi, wait! Don't leave me behind, bastards!" yelled Shinpachi, and followed them._

_What Shinpachi saw on arrival was a nightmare come true. He just couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He tried waking up several times, throwing himself glasses of water and punching his forehead against a tree. It didn't work. Several of the guests looked at Shinpachi scared, but he just ignored them. He had no time to bother with good impressions. What was happening was unthinkable: his sister and...that damn gorilla head of the Shinsengumi._

_"Oi, Shinpachi what's up?" suddenly appeared Yamazaki, dressed in a white suit._

_"Oh, Yamazaki, it's just you..." said Shinpachi, staring at him blankly._

_"What do you mean with that?!" blurted Yamazaki, annoyed. "Dude, you look really bad, are you okay?" he asked this time with some concern._

_"My sister's getting married with the last person I expected. So, no, I'm not okay."_

_Yamazaki smiled pathetically._

_"Shinpachi, calm down a bit, man. Later you'll have to face with even more stressful situations. Try to put yourself in your sister's and Kondo-san's place. Try to reflect in you the positive emotions they're feeling right now. And if they feel negative emotions, then try to understand them." said Yamazaki._

_Shinpachi looked at him strangely._

_"Yamazaki-san..."_

_"Here they come! Here they come!" cried suddenly a person._

_Everyone looked towards the door, and then came the bride and husband happily, taking hands._

_"Congratulations, Kondo-san." said Hijikata with tears in his eyes._

_"Try not to die at the hands of this woman, Kondo-san." added Sougo with a smile._

_Shinpachi saw this scene with an open-mouthed. Both Hijikata and Sougo wore black suits and the gorilla couple wore a shimmering white and had big smiles pasted on their faces._

_"Well, it's time to start this wedding." appeared from nowhere Katsura and spoke through a microphone._

_"KATSURA-SAAAAAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" exclaimed Shinpachi, surprised._

_Katsura smiled stupidly and gave a thumbs up._

_"I'm the godfather." said simply._

_That was the icing on the cake. Shinpachi couldn't take it anymore._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shinpachi, wake up, Shinpachi!" a voice shook him.

Shinpachi awoke and raised his hands to his face.

"It was just a nightmare, Shinpachi-kun. But screaming like that...must've been some really ugly one, am I right?" asked Kondo.

Shinpachi turned to see Kondo, and what he saw made him scream again.

"KONDO-SAAAN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" asked Shinpachi seeing that the Shinsengumi commander have become a brown anthropomorphic gorilla.

"Huh? You mean that we've become both anthropomorphic animals?" Kondo shrugged. "No idea."

"How can you be so relaxed!? Wait...Huh? WHAT THE HELL AM I?!"

Shinpachi put his hands on his head and they contacted with his long ears. Kondo, seeing Shinpachi's puzzled expression, grabbed a mirror that was on the wall of the room where they were and handed it to him. What Shinpachi saw in his reflection, left him with a blank expression.

"Shinpachi-kun...are you alright...?" asked Kondo suspiciously.

"A rabbit...I'm a rabbit." siad Shinpachi, deadpan.

Kondo was beginning to worry.

"Oi, Shinpachi-kun, stop making that face, you're scaring me!"

Shinpachi turned to see the gorilla and sighed.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now. Any idea where we are, Kondo-san?"

The above mentioned sat on the floor.

"As you would've notice we are in a cell. Apparently someone have found us after landing here. It also appears that we are separate from the others. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to anyone yet, so I figure someone will come to question at any time."

Shinpachi was about to ask how he knew, when suddenly a figure appeared in front of the cell bars.

"You're right, gorilla."

Kondo's and Shinpachi's eyes were directed towards the deep voice and were surprised to see a strange black animal (they didn't really know what it was) with red stripes and the only garment wich covered it were some sneakers.

Seeing him, Shinpachi got a sense of déjà vu.

"Um...excuse my rudeness, sir. But who are you? Where are we?" was encouraged to ask.

The said "sir" gave him a sharp look and raised an eyebrow at the mention of "sir".

"That's what I should ask you." he said, and then opened the cell.

"Follow me. And I warn you not to try anything funny, unless you want to make enemies." said the strange creature, looking at them sternly.

Kondo and Shinpachi felt a chill.

_How cold..._, both thought.

* * *

"Where are we heading?" asked Shinpachi, a little nervous.

The guy didn't even bother to turn around to answer.

"I'm taking you to see the commander. Maybe he can answer your questions"

"What's your name?" asked Kondo.

Again, the strange creature didn't even turned around to answer.

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Pleased to meet you, Shadow-san. I'm Shinpachi Shimura."

"I'm Kondo Isao. I hope we can be friends, Shadow-san."

Shadow nodded in consent and, although he wouldn't say it out loud, was glad that both Kondo and Shinpachi were more educated than certain other characters he knew...

"Those are some very special names, and why the add -san to pronounce my name?" Shadow asked with some curiosity.

Kondo and Shinpachi exchanged glances and smiled apologetically.

"Heh, heh, excuse us, we forgot that we're far from our home. Where we come from, we use certain honorifics to refer to people. The -san is the most common honorific and it's used to address someone formally; the -kun is to address non-adult men and also the -chan can be used to address someone with affection and also usually to children and pets. There're more honorifics, but those are the most common."

After listening carefully to Shinpachi's explanation, Shadow nodded in understanding.

"Here it is. " said suddenly Shadow, in frot of a door.

Shinpachi swallowed and felt confused at how calm Kondo was. As if he'd read his mind, he whispered:

"As head of the Shinsengumi, I had to go through several similar situations."

Shinpachi nodded, and the three entered the room.

"It's about time you got back, Shadow." said a man of strict appearance from his desktop.

This one looked at the newcomers and cleared his throat.

"I see you've awakened." said standing up from his chair and approaching towards Kondo.

"I'm the commander of the military organization G.U.N."

The appointed commander reached his hand to Kondo in greeting and he squeezed it.

"Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao."

Commander G.U.N. smiled.

"And you are...?" he asked addressing to Shinpachi and holding out a hand in greeting as in Kondo's case.

Shinpachi nervously smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Shinpachi Shimura, nice to meet you, sir."

The said sir returned to his desk and pointed to the three to sit.

"I'd like to hear your story." the G.U.N. commander said with an important air.


	6. The guardian and the cops

"Hijikata-san, are you alive? I think we've separated from the rest." Sougo said, standing up from the ground and cleaning the dust of his uniform.

The aircraft's explosion had been quite ugly, and apparently some strange mysterious force turned him into some strange kind of dog. Not like it mattered to him. All that mattered now was meeting with Kondo and the others. A simple and straightforward mission: find a black emerald. It didn't have to be that complicated, right? No one would stand in their search, RIGHT?

"Oi...what the hell happened?" Hijikata grumbled, laying a hand on his head. He'd fallen on the branch of a tree and at that moment was in an awkward position, with his head facing the floor and his arms and legs open on both sides.

"We fell." Sougo replied simply.

"Of course we fell! For what kind of idiot you take me!? What I mean is _where_ are we exactly." Hijikata snapped to Sougo.

Then, the vice-commander noticed it.

...

"Sougo...what the fuck happened to you...?" he asked with a chocking voice and desperate expression.

Sougo blinked.

"Huh? I became some sort of anthropomorphic dog apparently. You also changed, Hijikata-san. It seems you're some kind of wolf."

Hijikata looked at his claws in disbelief.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Sougo covered his ears and gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't be so loud. You'll attract pests."

"I don't want _you_ to be the one who tells me that! Where are we, anyway?"

Sougo crossed his arms.

"No idea. What I do know is that we're far from the rest. We should get going, I don't like the idea of being alone with you."

"Oi! Show some respect to your superiors!" Hijikata snapped with a marked vein in his temple and a raised fist.

Sougo looked at him with cold eyes.

"Respect you? Don't make me laugh, you're the last person I'd respect. Even the china* is more respectable than you'd be in 100 years."

**A/N: This refers to Kagura.**

Hijikata growled, but didn't answer. He knew that with Sougo, discussions wouldn't reach anywhere. He simply wished to meet with Kondo and the other idiots, soon.

"Anyway, being animals have a good side." Sougo said, once Hijikata jumped to the ground.

Hijikata looked him serious.

"What do you mean with that?"

Sougo smiled sardonically.

"We don't need to bathe."

"What the fuck?! Don't say stupid things like that! What the hell makes you think we won't need to bathe?!" Hijikata snapped, angrily.

"Think, Hijikata-san. Dogs never bathe because they don't like water."

"Those are the cats! AND I AM A DAMN WOLF, NOT A WOLF IF YOU NOTICED!"

"Same thing." Sougo said not impressed with Hijikata's outburst.

Hijikata shook his head in disappointment and growled.

"Moron..."

It was then, when both detected a sound in the distance approaching towards them. The two cops exchanged glances and nodded, willing to keep silent and draw their swords. Both were put in a position of back to back and waited for something or someone to come out of the bushes. After a few minutes, a figure appeared out of the trees and landed in front of them with the feline's agility.

"Hey, you! Who the hell you are, and what issues you have on this island?! Tell me, I demand to know!" some strange red creature whose only clothing were some sneakers shouted. The said creature also had some strange kinds of spikes coming down as straight hair.

Sougo and Hijikata left their position 'back to back' and looked at the stranger, still not letting their guard down. Hijikata gave him a clear distrustful glare while Sougo smiled confidently. The above said, sheathed his sword and raised his arms in a defensive gesture.

"Oi, oi, calm down, we do not intend to do anything unnecessary in this island. We're just a little lost, as you can see. My name's Sougo and this idiot next to me's Mob*-Kata. And you are...?"

**N/A: Mob means supporting character.**

"OII! Who are you calling a mob, sadistic bastard!?" Hijikata interrupted with a strong vein in his temple.

Sougo ignored him and focused his gaze on the stranger.

The above said, watch the pair with a frown and not letting his guard down, spoke.

"Name's Knuckles, and that's all you need to know. Now get out of my island!"

"From your island? What do yo mean, Knuckles-san?" Sougo asked.

"Just what I said. I'm the only habitant of this island, and for a good reason! Now go away, you thieves!" he cried, furious.

"Oi, oi, oi. I think there was a misunderstanding, we fell here accidentally. We don't intend to steal anything. Sougo and I are part of the Shinsengumi, the police force of our country. We're looking for Kondo Isao, our commander." Hijikata said, trying to low down Knuckles's fume.

At that, Knuckles opened his eyes in surprise.

"Shinsengumi? Never heard of a police unit called that...I surely need to go out more often." Knuckles muttered more to himself than to the two cops.

"It's understandable you don't know us, after all we come from another galaxy." Sougo said casually.

Hijikata looked at him with wide eyes and jaw open while Knuckles looked at them both with a surprised and confused expression.

"...You come from another galaxy? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!? WHAT'S YOUR OBJETIVE HERE?! ANSWER ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Knuckles demanded to know.

The above said put his hands on his hips and began moving the foot frantically in an insistent attitude, similar to the pose Sonic takes when he's anxious or irritated.

Hijikata looked at Sougo, who still maintained his usual confident staring at Knuckles.

"We came with the aim of recovering some black emerald someone lost in this galaxy. I don't know if this really is the planet indicated, but we had an accident with our ship and we have fallen anyway here." Sougo said..

Knuckles got out of his pose and looked strangely at Sougo.

"So you have no issue with the Chaos Emeralds...?"

"If none of them is black, then not." Sougo responded with a bored expression.

Knuckles took a fist up to his chin, and thought.

"I see...then I guess you shouldn't present a threat if what you say is true. So how is this black emerald you're looking for?"

"It's black and it's called Chaotic Emerald. Not much to say, really." Hijikata said.

"Chaotic Emerald? That sounds awfully similar to the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said with wide eyes.

"If it doesn't have nothing to do with this Chaos Emeralds you mentioned then it's fine, right? We simply have to meet with our comrades and find that emerald that doesn't belong here. There should be no problem for you, isn't it?" Sougo said.

"When you put it that way... I really se no problem. And do you know where are your peers?" Knuckles asked.

The two cops shook their heads.

"We'd appreciate if tou knew any place where we cand contact with them." Hijikata said.

Knuckles's inscrutable expression didn't change.

"I think I know some friends of mine who can help you. However, I can't leave the emeralds alone. If I'd accompany you, they'd be in position to be stolen by anyone, if you know whta I mean." Knuckles said dead serious.

Hijikata nodded, understanding clearly what he meant.

"I understand what you say, Knuckles. I propose the following: Sougo can stay here to protect your emeralds, while I go with you to find your friends, what do you think, Sougo?" Hijikata said.

Sougo shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I won't stay here and wait for a lifetime."

"Don't worry, though I'd like to leave you here by yourself, Kondo wouldn't leave you here at all cost." Hijikata said with a half smile.

"Hey, no one asked my opinion!" Knuckles snapped.

Sougo and Hijikata looked at him weird.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the two asked.

Knuckles grunted and rubbed his temples.

"Okay! I'll do it! Happy?! But I warn you, don't play with my confidence. If you try anything funny, even minimal, you'll pass a really hard time, understood?"

The two officers nodded seriously.

"All right. Now, Sougo, right? See that big temple there? The seven emeralds are hiding there along with the Master Emerald wich you'll deduced easily wich is. Get in there and stay to look after them. I know It'll be no fun, but It's the job of a guardian." Knuckles explain, as a flash, Sougo disappeared.

Knuckles looked at Hijikata impressed.

"Is he always that fast?" he asked shocked.

Hijikata sighed, then smiled.

"He's also our greatest swordsman. Don't worry, those emeralds of yours are in good hands."

Knuckles for the first time that day, smiled.

"Sonic's right, I'm too easy to convince."

That said, both left the island.


	7. Sinister relations

The only thing Kagura remembered before passing out, was some strange golden light gobbling her. Waking up, the first thing she noticed was her body: her skin was entirely covered with reddish hair, and although she stilled wore her casual chinese dress, this one was smaller than usual and stilled kept the same hair style as always. The next thing she noticed was the place in which she was. It reminded her of Gengai's filthy home, where he worked with his machines. Also, whoever has found her, didn't think about putting her in some bed or leave food with her. Damn people these days. She was in some kind of room service, with strange pipes and metal parts scattered around. Kagura looked at the place with contempt. Above the "light", if that's what could be called, consisted of a simple lamp wich emanated a pathetic pale light hanging on the ceiling by a single rope. A grime, no doubt.

Kagura sneaked looking for her umbrella, and when she found it, she stood up and saw her face through a grimy mirror. Her eyes were bigger than usual and remained with the same bluish tint, and had longer and marked eyelashes. Now she even had whiskers, triangular nose and fangs. Suddenly, the door opened and a ridiculously dwarf guy with stunning nose next to some blue robot (wich also looked ridiculous) appeared.

"Look, Metal Sonic, looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally awake." Nose-guy said with a smirk.

The robot just stared at Kagura and analyzed her with a strange laser vision.

"Oii! Watch your laser vision! What'd you do if I had ocular problems and you hurt me with those police-car-laser?! Would you call Doraemon!? You know Doraemon?! WHERE THE HELL IS DORAEMON WHEN YOU NEED HIM?! I NEED A TARDIS!*" Kagura shouted angrily with her fist in the air.

**A/N: The TARDIS is Doctor Who's ship for travelling through space and time.**

Snively stepped back, disturbed, and Metal Sonic focused it's gaze on him.

"_**Do I eliminate her?**_"

Snively, at that idea, startled.

"Don't! Robotnik told us to take her to him! Why do you always have to think about eliminating everything?!" Snively exclaimed angrily.

"That! What's up with that destructive personality-aru?!" Kagura snapped to fit into the discussion.

"**You don't mess!**" the two Robotnik's henchmen cried in unison.

"Anyway, we've already wasted enough time. Grab her and let's go to see Robotnik." Snively said, wanting to get out of that absurd argument.

Metal Sonic nodded and grabbed Kagura like a sack of potatoes.

"OII! That's no way to treat a lady you don't even know!" Kagura growled.

"_**Error, unidentified lady.**_" Metal Sonic said with it's monotone voice.

Kagura popped a vein. Normally she would've given that metal bug a good beating, but Kagura thought it might be better to do nothing unnecesary for now to discover where she was, and then go find the others.

_I hope you are all okay..._, thought Kagura, concerned of Gintoki and Shinpachi.

"The intruder has awakened, boss." Snively said suddenly, pulling Kagura out of her thoughts.

What Kagura saw in front of her nearly made her vomit and burst out laughing at the same time, so she just dropped herself to the ground and began to roll with mouth firmly gripping and face as red as a tomato. The guy who Nose-guy called 'Robotnik' was some obese gramp with a tight red suit and thick mustache like two kitchen knives. His appearances were incredibly ridiculous for Kagura's likes and it was needless to mention he looked like some poor children's game character. He just looked like some grease ball and simple idiot wannabe god.

"Pffff." was the only sound wich came out from Kagura's mouth, while rolling on the floor energetically.

Meanwhile, the three villains looked at her with popped veins, irritated. Robotnik, who had enough of this situation, exploded.

"STOP LAUGHING ALREDY! I KNOW I'M BAD WITH FIRST IMPRESSIONS! BUT DON'T ACT AS IF IT IS TOO OBVIOUS!"

Kagura finally calmed down and, taking a tear from her eye, looked at Robotnik with a big smile.

"You're funny. My name's Yato Kagura, don't forget it!"

Robotnik and Snively took a hand up to their chins, thinking.

"Yato Kagura... I see, a Japanese name, right?" Robotnik said, not sure.

"You're correct, Greaseball-san" Kagura nodded.

"_**Do I eliminate her, boss?**_" Metal Sonic asked, turning to Robotnik.

Although Robotnik was very tempted to say yes, he shooked his head and tried to question the intruder.

"Tell me, Kagura, which are your intentions in this planet? You can't fool me, I saw that accident in the sky. For a moment I thought maybe I was wrong, but then I discovered with several observations that your ship was definitely foreign. How many partners you have, anyway?" Robotnik asked, looking at Kagura with a look that seemed to stab daggers.

"You're right Greaseball-san. My group and I came from another galaxy to find something wich some fill-character lost." Kagura replied bored, scratching her nostril.

Snively looked her disgusted, while Metal Sonic looked her without much apparent reaction and Robotnik was surprised to hear that this mobian was from another galaxy.

"A-another galaxy? Impressive! This is even more interesting than I expected! HAHAHAHAHA."

Kagura stepped off next to Snively.

"Does he always burst of laughter like that?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, but you get used to." Snively whispered back.

"This is very interesting! Tell me more! For what object do you seek?" Robotnik asked, ignoring the exchange between the cat girl and his henchman.

"We're looking for a black emerald called Chaotic Emerald. If we get it, our client'll pay us $100.000.000." Kagura explained smiling.

Upon hearing that digit, the atmosphere went silent for several seconds, until Robotnik came up with an idea.

"I propose you a deal, Kagura. How about if I help you find your friends and the emerald, you return me the 10% of the reward?" Robotnik said with a grim smile.

Hearing the proposal, Snively and Metal Sonic looked at his boss wide eyes and Kagura just stared blankly. But then, Kagura smiled.

"Sounds good. Deal, Greaseball-san" Kagura said shaking hands with him.

_Bwajajajajjajajajajjjajajajaja, that idiot has no idea at the end I'll steal all the reward. Hahahaha $100.000.000 would be a great budget for my machines_, Robotnik thought, smiling.

_Pffff, this greaseball really thinks I'll pay him. He has no idea we're so poor we even had no money for the rent. He's such a fool if he really thinks he'll get paid_, Kagura thought with a sly smile.

_Those two have the same evil look. This's going to end badly, I just feel it_, Snively thought, looking at the two terrified.

_Eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, Eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, Eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate, eliminate_, Metal Sonic thought.

_Don't waste space with that useless monologue!_, Snively mentally cried, turning to Metal Sonic.

From that moment, a strange relationship emerged between Robotnik and Kagura.


End file.
